Bluestar's Prophecy/Chapter 32
Chapter description :Whitekit trots across the clearing, and tosses a moss ball at Frostkit. The white kit prepares to pounce, but her denmate, Brindlekit, swipes it away. Spottedkit, Redkit, and Willowkit watch from the nursery, eyes fixed on the moss. Bluefur purrs as the ball rolls to her, and she hooks it up, then lifts it into the air. Robinwing and Swiftbreeze lay together in the pale leaf-bare sun. Robinwing opens one eye, and thanks Bluefur for keeping the kits busy. :Bluefur exclaims that she enjoys it, and tosses the moss ball away. The blue-gray warrior watches as the kits scramble for it, and thinks of her time with Whitekit. It's easier for her to play with her kin, since Thistleclaw, his father, is always out with Tigerpaw. She remembers how Thistleclaw takes his apprentice out before dawn, and drills him hard, taking all the time he can to teach Tigerpaw. The tabby apprentice had grown quickly, and in only a moon of training, Tigerpaw looked like a warrior. :The blue gray she-cat just wishes the apprentice hadn't shown fighting moves in the camp. On the daily, her nephew, Whitekit, had pleaded her to teach him battle moves. The warrior reminded Whitekit he wasn't old enough, and remembers how she would make sure he wouldn't be seriously injured until becoming a warrior. Frostkit bounces up to her, asking her to throw the moss again, and pleadingly looks at Bluefur. She hooks the ball with her claws, dandling it to and fro; the kits watch intently. :The she-cat tosses it, whiskers twitching, and observes as the small cats scramble after it. Dust follows in their trail, before Bluefur sees Sunstar. The ThunderClan leader approaches her, and asks her to find Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw. Bluefur cocks her head, and the ginger tom explains of reports about kittypets crossing the border. She knows exactly who makes them: Thistleclaw. :Bluefur recalls how much the spiky warrior is spoiling to fight the Clanless cats, especially since Tigerpaw is his apprentice. She wonders if Thistleclaw wants to make sure Tigerpaw knows kittypets are his enemies. The pale she-cat dips her head, and makes her way to the camp entrance. :Whitekit pounds after her and asks where she's going. Bluefur explains that she's going to check the border. Whitekit asks if RiverClan or ShadowClan are invading and then rears onto his hind legs and swipes at the air. Bluefur wonders whether he learnt that move from Tigerpaw. She explains that there some kittypets sniffing around. Whitekit asks if she's going to shred them to pieces to which she replies by saying that they're just kittypets, a hiss should be enough to send them running. :The tiny kit sighs, wishing he can come, and Bluefur promises he will soon. She gently tells her nephew to go and find Robinwing, and Whitekit races off. Bluefur heads from camp, and makes for the training hollow. Thistleclaw's voice rings from ahead of the pale she-cat, and he commands Tigerpaw to lunge at him. She's able to see both mentor and apptentice from the bushes, and observes as Tigerpaw shows his teeth, then slams into Thistleclaw. The spiky-furred warrior turns, then flings the dark tabby away with a hefty blow. :Tigerpaw staggers, looking dazed, then pleads his mentor to try again. Bluefur hurries forward, interrupting them. She wonders if Leopardfoot is aware of her son's brutal training. For a moment, Bluefur contemplates telling Sunstar. Shivering, she feels thankful Whitekit isn't Thistleclaw's apprentice. She calls to Thistleclaw before they can fight again, and the gray and white tom spins around. Tigerpaw whirls around in unison; the toms narrow their eyes as they see her. Thistleclaw questions her presence, and Bluefur informs him about their mission. :Thistleclaw's dark gaze lights up, and he speeds off into the trees, calling for Tigerpaw. Her paws feel heavy, but the blue-gray warrior follows nonetheless. As the patrol nears Twolegplace, Thistleclaw orders his tabby apprentice ahead to check for scents. Tigerpaw rushes off, which leaves Bluefur alone with Thistleclaw. The spiky tom growls at her, and she's shocked at the ferocity in his voice. The pale she-cat and the dark tom argue over Whitekit, and Thistleclaw flashes her a menacing look. :He hisses that any time he thinks his son is turning soft, he'll make her stop. Bluefur is stung by this, but before she can retort, Tigerpaw comes racing back. The young apprentice leads them to some woods not far from Twoleg dens. Light filters overhead, striping the forest floor. Tigerpaw sniffs the air, informing them of the trail direction. As Bluefur herself tastes the air, she realizes the scent is not strong, for it must be a kit. She tries to tell Thistleclaw this, but he only snarls at her, claiming she's soft on kittypets. :The dark gray and white tom follows Tigerpaw through some long grass, and when Bluefur follows, she spots a small black kit. It is snuffling along the ground, but as the Clan cats advance, it spins around. The kittypet greets them happily, oblivious to their hostility. Tigerpaw bristles, while Thistleclaw unsheathes his claws. Bluefur tenses up, hoping the small tom to run, for he might make it to the fence and to safety. A growl rumbles in her Clanmate's throat, and Thistleclaw demands to know what the kit is doing. She pleads to the cruel warrior, but the tom refuses to listen. :She feels sick when Thistleclaw turns to Tigerpaw. He decides to let the young tabby control the situation, and Tigerpaw snarls that he'll teach it a lesson. Bluefur steps forward, ready to stop him, but then the big warrior rounds on her, ordering her to shut up. Tigerpaw lunges for the small kit, sending it flying, and it hits the ground, gasping for breath. The tiny tom's tail bushes, although the ThunderClan apprentice makes another attack. Claws outstretched, Tigerpaw rakes its flank, then swipes for its muzzle. Thistleclaw goads him on, prompting him to show his teeth. :His dark brown apprentice bites into the black kittypet's shoulder, then lifts him up. Yowling, the kit tries to escape, but to no avail. The kit is flung away, and blood wells on the cruel wounds. Bluefur watches as he flattens himself against the ground, as though he wants to vanish. Tigerpaw approaches it slowly, his paw steps grim. She yowls, running past the large apprentice, and halts in front of the tom. The ThunderClan warriors shows her fangs, preparing herself to fight. Tigerpaw might've killed the kit, and her heart wrenches because it's no bigger then Whitekit. :He halts, and glares at Bluefur. The tabby tom defends his actions, and she agrees, telling the tom he already did defend the territory. The small kittypet stands up, gazing at Tigerpaw with terror-filled eyes. He leers at the kit, and Bluefur holds her ground as it scuttles away. She threatens to report them to Sunstar, looking at Thistleclaw, then to his apprentice. :Thistleclaw snarls at her, then stalks off, his spiky pelt disappearing into shadow. Tigerpaw pads after his mentor, tail held high. Rage throbs in Bluefur's paws, and she's determined not to let Thistleclaw have power. Characters Major }} Minor *Frostkit *Spottedkit *Willowkit *Redkit *Brindlekit *Robinwing *Swiftbreeze *Sunstar *Tigerpaw *Thistleclaw *Tiny black kit }} Mentioned *Snowfur }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Super Edition arc